The Beginning of the Rest of Our Lives
by Hermione Potter1
Summary: Harry and Hermione have fallen head over heels for each other. It is graduation night and they must deal with the depression of leaving each other. Unless....... Well, you have to read to find out! (Read/Review PLEASE!)


"The Beginning of the Rest of Our Lives"  
  
First of all I want to say thanks for deciding to read this fic. Note - the beautiful song I used was not written by me. It was written by Diane Warren (sung by LeAnn Rimes), so all the credit goes to her. This is kind of a sappy fic, but I think it is also a very romantic one. There's only going to be 2 parts, unless I change my mind. So if you like this, keep your eyes open for part II. Happy reading!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
TIME, SOMETIMES THE TIME JUST SLIPS AWAY   
AND YOU'RE LEFT WITH YESTERDAY  
LEFT WITH THE MEMORIES  
I, I'LL ALWAYS THINK OF YOU AND SMILE  
AND BE HAPPY FOR THE TIME I HAD YOU WITH ME  
THOUGH WE GO OUR SEPARATE WAYS  
I WON'T FORGET SO DON'T FORGET   
THE MEMORIES WE MADE  
  
It was yet that time again - Graduation Night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The wonderful, unforgettable class of 2004 were being released tonight into the real world of wizarding. They had finally completed all of their basic training and were skillfully ready for the lives they had ahead of them.  
  
"Ouch!" squealed Hermione Granger as Neville Longbottom knocked her over. He had tripped over his graduation robe (which was too long for him) and headed straight for Hermione, causing them both to hit the cold, marble floor with a loud thud.  
  
He blushed redder than the burgundy color of his robe. He had had a crush on Hermione since their first year, and was always quite shy around her.  
  
"I'm so sorry Hermione!!!!!! I - I - I didn't mean to!!!!! Honest!"  
  
"It's okay, Neville. I'm fine - not even a scratch."  
  
"Oh - okay. Well talk to you later. I've got to find Trevor, my toad." Neville had lost Trevor for about the billionth time.  
  
Hermione watched as he walked away. It felt so strange, knowing that this would be the last few weeks that she would ever spend with these people she had grown up with.  
  
Suddenly, two hands covered her eyes, as a deep, handsome voice said, "Guess who!"  
  
"Hrm...lemme think about this one. Oh, I know! HARRY POTTER!" she squealed and turned to face Harry. He kissed her on the lips.  
  
"How on earth did you know," he said teasingly, kissing her again.  
  
She smiled. "I love you, you know that?" she said, putting her arms around his neck.  
  
"Of course I know. I love you too." Suddenly, his face turned serious. "Man, Hermione....I'm going to miss you so much. It's gonna be weird knowing I won't be seeing you again at school in 3 months. It'll be weird just getting together in London every once in a while."  
  
"Oh, Harry.." she said, her eyes tearing up. "Are you scared? Because I can assure you right now, no matter how long we have to be apart at times, and no matter how bad it tears us up inside, I will always love you, and no one else. That's a promise," she said firmly, wiping the tiny tear aside.  
  
"Thanks, Herm. I needed that," he said, giving her a big hug and gently gave her a kiss on her neck.  
  
"Attention, all 7th year students," boomed Dumbledore's voice all across the Great Hall, which was PACKED with students and families. "Please report to the stage, as the graduation ceremony will begin A.S.A.P."  
  
PLEASE REMEMBER  
PLEASE REMEMBER   
WHEN I WAS THERE FOR YOU  
AND YOU WERE THERE FOR ME   
PLEASE REMEMBER  
OUR TIME TOGETHER   
WHEN TIME WAS YOURS AND MINE  
AND WE WERE WILD AND FREE  
PLEASE REMEMBER PLEASE REMEMBER ME  
  
"I would like to welcome all of you tonight," said Proffessor McGonagoll. "Tonight we are here to honor these amazing students. They have all worked hard together to make it to the top. They have proven their worth as wizards and witches and have shown us their tremendous skills in everything we've taught them. They have learned how to work together to produce the finest creations a wizard or witch can comply. They have dedicated the past 7 years to their education, and even though we all know they really had no choice but to do so, they have shown great spirit and I believe that despite the trials they may have gone through, they thoroughly enjoyed their time at Hogwarts. Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. I am now going to turn it over to Headmaster Dumbledore."  
  
Everyone applauded as McGonagoll departed and Dumbledore appeared.  
  
"Will the class of 2004 please rise," he said.  
  
GOOD-BYE, THERE'S JUST NO SADDER WORD TO SAY  
AND IT'S SAD TO WALK AWAY  
WITH JUST THE MEMORIES  
WHO'S TO KNOW WHAT MIGHT HAVE BEEN  
WE LEAVE BEHIND A LIFE AND TIME  
WE'LL NEVER KNOW AGAIN  
  
After Dumbledore gave a speech, and McGonagoll talked some more, it was time for the students to recieve each their own diploma.  
  
PLEASE REMEMBER   
PLEASE REMEMBER   
WHEN I WAS THERE FOR YOU   
AND YOU WERE THERE FOR ME   
AND REMEMBER PLEASE REMEMBER ME  
  
PLEASE REMEMBER   
PLEASE REMEMBER   
WHEN I WAS THERE FOR YOU  
AND YOU WERE THERE FOR ME   
PLEASE REMEMBER  
OUR TIME TOGETHER  
WHEN TIME WAS YOURS AND MINE   
AND WE WERE WILD AND FREE   
THEN REMEMBER PLEASE REMEMBER ME  
  
The graduation ceremony was finally over.  
  
"Phew, that was SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO boring," said Ron.  
  
"Ron! I would've thought you had more appreciation for your graduation than that!! I mean, this is a very important time in a wizard's life! You should be proud --"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sorry Hermy, I wasn't thinking...." he sighed.  
  
Hermione gritted her teeth. "Don't. Call. Me. Hermy," she said, getting ready to slap him.  
  
"Hey, hey, you two, calm down," said Harry, smirking at Ron.  
  
"Hey, I saw that," Hermione said impatiently, tapping her foot. "When are you guys going to quit teasing me all the time, eh?"  
  
"NEVER!" laughed Ron.  
  
"HEY!" said Hermione, who smacked him.   
  
"Ow!" he said.  
  
Harry laughed gently and took Hermione in his arms.  
  
"Ron, can you excuse us? We'll be right back," said Harry, who shot Ron a strange look.  
  
"Wait, where ya -- OOOOH okay," said Ron, finally remembering a secret that Harry had told him a few weeks ago.  
  
Hermione looked kind of confused, but waved to Ron anyway as he departed.  
  
"Um, Hermione, can we go somewhere, uh, a little more private?"  
  
"Sure." She led him out of the Great Hall to a deserted classroom.  
  
Once they got there, Harry took Hermione in his arms once again and kissed her passionately on the mouth.  
  
After a few moments, Hermione pulled away slightly.   
  
"Harry, what is this all about?"  
  
Harry looked slightly embarrased.  
  
"Well...there's something I need to tell, er, ask you."  
  
"What is it?" said Hermione, impatiently.  
  
"Okay..." he said slowly. "Stand over there, and close your eyes." He pointed to a corner.  
  
"Umm...alright," she said.  
  
After she was in the corner, Harry pulled a small box from his robes.  
  
"Okay, turn around," he said.  
  
Hermione saw the little box and her heart skipped a beat. ((Could it be...could it be what I'm thinking it is?))  
  
Harry cleared his throat.  
  
"Uhm...Hermione....Man why is this so hard! Umm..Hermione. I love you. So incredibly much. That when I'm apart from you, I feel physical pain. If I am not looking deep into your eyes, or kissing you like there's no tomorrow, or just simply standing next to you, my body feels as though I'm ill. That's why it was so hard the past few months, knowing that we'd be graduating and that we wouldn't have as much time together. I love you so much, and I know that we are meant to be, so why should we wait a few years to get married when it won't make any difference now? I love you with all of my heart, Hermione Granger."  
  
There was silence for a few moments.  
  
"Hermione....  
  
  
Will you please be my wife?"  
  
At this, Hermione broke down. Tears flooded her eyes as her love for Harry spilled out. She said "yes" so loud, she nearly screamed.  
  
Harry was so happy that he was crying too. They held each other for over 10 minutes, just crying and whispering "I love you" over and over.  
  
AND HOW WE LAUGHED   
AND HOW WE SMILED   
AND HOW THIS WORLD WAS YOURS AND MINE  
AND HOW NO DREAM WAS OUT OF REACH  
I STOOD BY YOU, YOU STOOD BY ME  
WE TOOK EACH DAY AND MADE IT SHINE   
WE WROTE OUR NAMES ACROSS THE SKY  
WE RAN SO FAST WE RAN SO FREE  
AND I HAD YOU AND YOU HAD ME  
PLEASE REMEMBER   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Author's note: So, how did you like it? I thought it was pretty good for my first HP fanfic. Please be so kind as to review, I love hearing what you think. Even if you hated it, please review!!! THANKS!!!!  
  



End file.
